


Yee Yee Suck The Pee Pee

by Yeetolicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetolicious/pseuds/Yeetolicious
Summary: Stucky smut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Yee Yee Suck The Pee Pee

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Bucky looked up at Steve. Their eyes met. The Winter Soldier was crouched over America's favourite superhero. "Yeah, Buck." Bucky pulled down Steve's pants to reveal a huge member. "Certainly gotten bigger since the serum." They shared a laugh before Steve moaned loudly as Bucky licked up the length of his shaft. "Wow, Steve. Once a bottom, always a bottom." Right after that Bucky shoved the entire 6 and a half-foot penis inside his mouth. Steve bit back a moan and entwined his fingers in Bucky's dark chocolate coloured hair. "Jesus Buck." Steve could feel Bucky use his tongue to pleasure him even more. Bucky pulled away. "Hold on a bit Steve." Steve was already dripping with pre-cum. "Bucky placed his hand on the penis and put his tongue on Steve's ballsack. Bucky moved his hand up and down while licking the testicles. "Oh my Buck." The brunette sped up the pace, both with the tongue and with the hand. "Bucky- James I'm gonna-" On that note, Bucky pulled his mouth away. "Do it, babe." The blonde man moaned as he released. Sargent Barnes smiled and licked up the white sticky hot substance. "Now Stevie," Steve blushed at his nickname. "How about my turn?" Bucky grabbed the lube off the nightstand and squirted a lot on his dick. He rubbed it on and put some on Steve's asshole. Bucky shoved the tip of his dick inside of Steve. "Do you want more?" Steve shook his head yes as he moaned. Bucky put the entire 6-inch inside of Steve. "James!" Steve moaned out. The blonde bit his lip as Bucky hit his prostate. "Holy fucking shit Steve. Keep moaning baby!" Bucky moved in and out repeatedly before he came inside of his boyfriend. "That was-" "Amazing," Bucky finished Steve's sentence. "You know I love you so much." "Yeah, Buck. I love you too." They laid back down on their bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first smut so please don't judge me too much.


End file.
